In various technologies, there is an increasing need for rare earth elements. In few countries, efforts to reestablish mining of rare earth elements have been undertaken. In the future, supplies of rare earth elements will considerably depend upon economic viability of the extraction and production processes and technological innovations requiring such rare earth elements.
There is thus a need for providing an alternative to the existing solutions for extracting rare earth elements.